


The Important Ones

by demaurellant



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of jealousy and insecurity, post vendredi 22:22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demaurellant/pseuds/demaurellant
Summary: Minute by minute hadn't come with the caveat that they spend every single one of them together and Lucas was okay with that.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	The Important Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Just some hastily written self indulgent nonsense to sort my own headcanon out in my mind (until I'm inevitably proved wrong) because apparently there's people who think it's suspicious that Eliott went out without Lucas and that doesn't seem right to me?
> 
> Set after the Urbex party.

Minute by minute hadn't come with the caveat that they spend every single one of them together and Lucas was okay with that.  
  
Contrary to a lot of the teasing that Lucas tended to get – generally good natured ribbing from the boys but occasionally from less friendly sources – he and Eliott were not actually joined at the hip. Sure, it hadn't always been that way, and there were still times when the thought of other people getting Eliott's attention, getting to see how good of a person he was, sent an irrational surge of jealousy through him but they had been together for an entire year of ups and downs and that had to count for something. The honeymoon phase was well and truly over and so it was only natural that the intense need to be around each other 24/7 would start to die down. After all, they already shared an apartment, bills, chores, a bed and quite often clothing and so to go even further felt like it would be pointless.  
  
As wonderful as it felt to be _LucasandEliott_ – and it was not something that he was ever going to take for granted – it didn't change the fact that they were still _Lucas_ and _Eliott_. Separate entities. Obviously Eliott was still his favourite person to hang out with and they always made sure to carve out time during the week, during the day even, where it could be just the two of them but they also needed their own breathing room. They had different friends, different interests, different aims in life and though a lot of it often overlapped (his friends loved Eliott and though he didn't always understand Eliott's art or need to display it in the most difficult of places he could at least appreciate it) sometimes it was just nice to take the opportunity to indulge themselves alone for once. It didn't have to mean they loved each other any less.  
  
Of course they always invited each other if they were going somewhere and there was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't go if the other had a valid objection but, for the most part, there was no pressure either way. Sometimes they didn't feel in the mood for it. Sometimes they had already made other plans. Sometimes they just wanted an evening in front of the television. Sometimes they simply wanted to exist in the apartment without there being somebody else constantly around. And sometimes, frankly, it was just a case of them not wanting to feel like a burden to each other and wanting the other to have as much fun as possible. As much as Eliott enjoyed spending time with Lucas' friends there were times when they were just too loud, too chaotic, too immature for him and he knew that Eliott always felt guilty that Lucas would keep half an eye on him to make sure that he was still enjoying himself and offering to leave if it was clear it was too much for him. Similarly, though Lucas was not lacking in confidence by any means he didn't have the natural bright charisma that drew people to him like Eliott did and so when they went to parties where he didn't know anybody he always tended to stick close to his boyfriend's side and he hated the fact that Eliott had to pause in conversations with his artsy friends to explain what a specific term meant or make an extra effort to turn the topic to something that Lucas could participate in as well.  
  
So not for the first time they had spent the evening apart.  
  
Eliott had gone to a party organized by some of his friends and Lucas had gone to Yann's with the boys for an evening of pizza and kicking everybody's ass in video games. They had kept in touch briefly just out of habit – Lucas had sent a picture of his team's winning score in FIFA and in return had been graced with a chaotic video of pulsing music and people dancing – but beyond that initial check in to make sure that they were both okay the only other message Lucas sent was the one to say that he had left Yann's and made it home safely.  
  
It was past midnight when Lucas got home and the walk back to their apartment had chilled him and so he wasted no time in ridding himself of his things and heading to the bedroom – after first making sure to leave a light on in the living room so that Eliott could see where he was going when he got back – in order to dive under the duvet. He scrolled briefly through his phone, responding to the gang's own messages saying they were all home safe and then flicking aimlessly through instagram, but the warmth of the bed and the effort of the walk home were soon enough to have his eyelids growing heavy. Tossing the phone down onto the floor next to the bed (he was going to make sure they invested in a bedside table at some point) he curled up onto his side and closed his eyes.  
  
It couldn't have been more than an hour before he heard the click of the front door being quietly shut and then footsteps approaching the bedroom before a weight sat down on the mattress close to where he was laying.  
  
“Lucas?” A hand carded through his hair briefly, brushing it away from his face. “Baby?”  
  
Eliott's voice was pitched low and soft, enough that if Lucas were actually asleep it wouldn't have woken him up, but they both had fallen into the habit of staying awake even without meaning to until the other got home and so Lucas rolled over and blinked his eyes open, squinting in the light of the living room bulb sneaking in through the crack in the door. He was greeted immediately by his boyfriend's bright smile and then everything blurred as Eliott leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his forehead.  
  
And, really, that wouldn't do at all. It had been several hours since they had seen each other after all.  
  
Extricating his hand with an effort from the tangle of the bedcovers Lucas curled it into the hair at the back of Eliott's head, using his grip to tug him down whilst at the same time tilting his own chin upwards so that they met halfway and he was able to press their lips together instead. Much better. Even if his boyfriend smelt a little like smoke and had the tinge of alcohol on his tongue. Eliott didn't drink a lot in general, mindful of the effect it could have on his medication, and even less so when they were not together but even so there was a looseness to his limbs, especially when he broke the kiss and flopped unceremoniously down so that his entire body was sprawled over the length of Lucas' own, pushing all of the air out of his lungs with an _oof_.  
  
“You're heavy,” Lucas groaned without any real hint of annoyance in his tone. Indeed he had always loved the feeling more than he should, making him feel warm and safe and protected. A fact that Lucas knew Eliott had picked up on so it was no surprise that his boyfriend made no attempt to move except to bury closer, tucking his face against Lucas' neck which immediately made him yelp. “And your nose is cold!”  
  
Of course that exclamation only made Eliott more determined and Lucas more frantic to get away. Unfortunately his wriggling caused him to knock his head against the bed's headrest which crashed against the wall with a thud and made him let out another little yelp of pain.  
  
“Shh...” Eliott chided – ever mindful of the fact that their neighbour was incredibly tolerant for someone living next to two teenage boys and wanting to keep it that way - even though he was struggling to stifle his giggles. He playfully placed his hand over Lucas' mouth and so of course Lucas stuck out his tongue and licked a wet stripe right across his palm, causing Eliott to jerk his hand back with a look of faux disgust, and then they devolved into laughter and grappling with each other, the neighbours forgotten.  
  
It ended only when Lucas found himself sat on Eliott's stomach and though he knew his boyfriend could have thrown him off if he wanted to (curse his unfair height and weight advantage) Eliott simply laid looking up at him, his hands stroking Lucas' sides and wearing a hopelessly fond expression on his face. It was only then that Lucas belatedly noticed that Eliott was still fully dressed in the clothes he had left the apartment in earlier and that small little realisation, that Eliott's first thought had been seeing Lucas instead of getting changed, was enough to have his insides warming pleasantly. Outwardly though he rolled his eyes and slapped his hand lightly against Eliott's chest.  
  
“Hurry up and get undressed or I'm going to sleep without you.”  
  
It was a pretty obvious lie but it seemed to work because as he rolled back onto his side of the bed Eliott pushed himself up and off the mattress. Lucas took the opportunity to bury himself back under the duvet, tucking it tightly around him as he listened to the distant sound of Eliott stripping off his clothes, brushing his teeth and fetching himself a glass of water. The light in the living room snapped off and then a few moments later a rush of cool air entered Lucas' little duvet burrito as Eliott climbed onto his own side despite Lucas' (half hearted) attempt at keeping hold of the covers. In retaliation Eliott stuck his cold toes against Lucas' calf (for a brief moment) before they both settled down facing one another.  
  
With the light now gone Lucas could only make out parts of Eliott's profile despite the fact that they were practically on the same pillow but that didn't matter because he would probably have been able to summon up a picture perfect image even with his eyes closed. With a little hum he shuffled closer and immediately Eliott draped an arm over his waist, running his fingers up and down his spine in a soothing rhythm. They lay like that for a few minutes, just soaking each other in, and Lucas could feel his eyes drooping slightly again but he refused to let himself fall asleep because they always, without fail, made a point of checking how each other's day had gone no matter how mundane. As if reading his mind Eliott cleared his throat slightly.  
  
“How was your night?” He whispered and they were so close that Lucas could taste the words against his skin.  
  
“Good,” He responded in the same soft tone, copying Eliott's movements and skating his fingers across the broad stretch of skin in front of him. “Ate a load of pizza. Kicked everybody's ass in FIFA. The usual. What about you?”  
  
“Good,” Eliott mimicked. “I met some of Lola's friends.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lucas wasn't going to pretend that he understood what was going on with the Lecomte family but he had gleaned enough from Daphne and through Basile's connection to know that things had been difficult at home and, well, he certainly had his own fair share of experience in that department. “What are they like?”  
  
Eliott was quiet for a moment, as though searching for the right word, before he seemed to give up and just let out a soft little huff of laughter instead. “Eccentric. One of them asked me to tag their scooter. I think that's the first time someone's _wanted_ me to vandalise their property.”  
  
There was nothing but pure bewildered delight in Eliott's tone, like it was some great surprise that he had people falling at his feet wherever he went, and that was what made things so difficult sometimes. That he was so utterly unaware of the draw that he had on people who gravitated towards him like moths to a flame. New people. Interesting people. Exciting people. People who weren't Lucas. The irrational surge of jealousy that rose up wasn't completely unexpected and so Lucas was able to catch hold of it, wrestling it down and swallowing hard until it disappeared back into whatever dark hole it had crawled out of.  
  
“Oh?” He hummed, pleased with the way that he was able to keep his tone neutral. “We're not going to have to hire bodyguards are we, mister celebrity? I'm not sure we can afford it.”  
  
Although he couldn't actually see Eliott's face he could sense the way that he rolled his eyes because of course he wasn't going to be able to fool his ever perceptive boyfriend. “I don't think there'll be a need for that. I already warned them about my fiery boyfriend.”  
  
And whilst Lucas knew that it probably hadn't happened like that the very fact that Eliott had mentioned him at all to other people when he hadn't needed to had the tightness he hadn't even realised he held in his chest loosening. Taking advantage of his moment of silence Eliott pushed himself forward towards Lucas until he was forced to roll backwards and once again found himself with his boyfriend's body sprawled over his own and his face tucked into his neck. This time there was nothing but warmth and, yeah, maybe those other people didn't matter after all because Lucas was the only one that was able to get Eliott like this at the end of the day.  
  
“I love you."  
  
“Me too."  
  
He didn't care that he didn't get all of Eliott's minutes as long as he got all of the important ones.


End file.
